emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2159 (29th January 1997)
Plot Zak and Lisa share a romantic morning in bed while Butch and Marlon are seeing to her pigs. Later Lisa decides the Dingle house needs cleaning and makes Zak help her clean up. Later in The Woolpack, Zak complains that the whole reason for Butch and Marlon working on Lisa's farm was so he and Lisa could have some relaxing time together and not work. Lisa says she has always been a worker and it looks like Zak is going to have to get used to it. Marlon is furious to discover that someone has blocked up the hole he made for Lisa's pigs to escape. Butch denies all knowledge of it. Later on other things happen at Lisa's farm when Butch's spades go missing and while he's arguing with Marlon outside, inside Marlon's plate of beans also go missing. When it is night, Butch and Marlon go ghost hunting however they soon flee in the Dingle van when they hear banging coming from one of the out-buildings. Kelly hitchhikes to Hotten Comprehensive where she meets up with Donna before anyone else can see her. Donna informs her that Vic has got Tom suspended. Seth reports to Viv about the mystery phone calls Betty is getting. Each time the person is taking longer to hang up and Seth says that they feel it is Kelly which must mean she is okay. Meanwhile, Betty is refusing to clean Steve's house while he has Tom - "a pervert" - living there. While Rachel is sympathetic to Tom's plight, she is starting to realise that Steve is just interested in business and couldn't care less about Tom or the missing Kelly. Linda is at last ready to consemate her marriage to Biff and they plan a honeymoon at home. Chris however has been hassling her again. Frank visits Kathy and tells her that he is the father of James. Upon hearing this, Kathy goes to Home Farm stables to have it out with Kim once and for all. Kathy accuses Kim of ruining everything for her as well as using Dave to try and get what she wanted. Kim tries to say that she loved Dave. However Kathy doesn't accept this and accuses her of not loving anyone including her baby. Kathy goes on to say that the baby is just being used in the ongoing war between Kim and Frank. James will never know love and would be better off had he died too that night. Frank apologises to Kathy for hurting her more. Biff takes a wound-up Kathy home and as he leaves he tells Kim to leave Emmerdale and that she isn't wanted in the village. Chris has the last word, telling Kim that's what everyone thinks, so she should do. Sophie comes to comfort an obviously disturbed Kim and takes her back to the main house where Kim tells her that she really did love Dave despite what people think. Chris interrupts them and tells Kim that the only thing left for her to do is to get out of Emmerdale. No one would mourn her and her son would soon forget her. He then orders Sophie out as he has business to discuss with Kim. He then gets down to disuccsing their arrangement. Kelly sends a message to Tom via Donna. Later Tom and Kelly meet up. After a bit of kissing, he tells her to come home and deny everything. He assures her the only way they can end up living together is ride this storm out for now. Kelly must do her exams in a few months time and then Tom can start looking for a job away from Emmerdale. After that they can be together. However, if anyone finds out before then about their relationship, his career as a teacher will be over. Kelly reluctantly agrees to keep their love secret and Tom takes her back to Emmerdale. Sophie finds James crying in his cot while Kim just sits opposite and stares into space. Realising the village have turned on her, Kim rejects James. Sophie explains that even though he is Frank's baby, he is Kim's too and that she suddenly can't turn off her feelings. Kim explains that she no longer knows what she feels. She walks out of the nursery saying that Kathy was right, James would be better off dead. While Kelly gives the Windsors a final ultimatum by telling them that they accept her back on her terms or they never see her again. Cast Regular cast *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Tom Bainbridge - Jeremy Turner-Welch *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Fowler - Tonicha Jeronimo *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Kim Tate - Claire King *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *James Tate - Sam Silson (uncredited) Guest cast None. Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes